Survivor: Caracol
|returnees = A2479 (25, 37) ChristineMGlam (27, 30) Brighterblu (30) |video = |previousseason= Survivor: El Salvador |nextseason = Survivor: Resurrection |dvd=Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 12.37.30 PM.png |bluray = Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 12.37.30 PM.png}} Survivor: Caracol is the twenty-fourth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists * Four Starting Tribes: There are four starting tribes this season, based on gender and age. Moderators Castaways Episode Guide } | |- | |- | rowspan="3" | 2 | rowspan="3" | "TBA" |rowspan="3" | |rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |2-1 | rowspan="3" | |- | |- | |- | 3 | "TBA" |colspan="2" | | 6-1 | |- | 4 | "TBA" | | | | 5-1 | |- | 5 | "TBA" |colspan="2" | | 5-1 | |- | 6 | "TBA" | | | | 5-1 | |- | 7 | "TBA" | | | | None | |- | 8 | "TBA" | | | | 5-2-1 | |- | 9 | "TBA" | | | | 5-2-2 | |- | 10 | "TBA" | | | | 5-1-1 | |- | 11 | "TBA" | | | | 2-2-0 4-0 | |- | 12 | "TBA" | | | | 4-0 | |- | rowspan="4" |13 | rowspan="4" |TBA | rowspan="2" |None | | | 3-1 | 12th Voted Out Day 37 6th Jury Member |- | | | 1-0 | 13th Voted Out Day 38 7th Jury Member |- | colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Jury Vote | | rowspan="2" |7-0 | |- | | |} Voting History } | | |- | | align="left" |Forrest | - | - | - | - | - | | - | | | | | | |colspan="2" | | |- | | align="left" |Lori | | | - | - | | - | - | | | | | |colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left" |Christine | - | - | - | - | - | | - | | | |colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left" |Thiru | - | - | - | - | | - | - | | |colspan="6" | | |- | | align="left" |Zach | - | - | - | - | | - | - | |colspan="7" | | |- | | align="left" |Kristen | | | | | - | | |colspan="10" |- | | align="left" |Dwayne | - | - | | | - | |colspan="11" |- | | align="left" |Isabella | - | - | - | - | |colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Marie | - | - | | |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Matt | - | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Cassie | | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Shaquilla | |colspan="16" |} Trivia * Season 24 was originally announced as ''Survivor: Montenegro - Blood Feud, ''and was planned to have 20 returning players competing against each other in teams of two. In February 2017, this idea was announced to have been scrapped in production. Links Caracol Forums Category:Survivor